


Yellow Roses and Car Crashes

by marlikestoread



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlikestoread/pseuds/marlikestoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into Liam's flat (which was practically his flat too he was there so often) he was practically humming with joy. That's until he see's a curly brown hair girl affectionately snogging with his boyfriend.</p><p>He couldn't actually see him fully-they were both tall but he saw his frame poking around her petite one. Suddenly Liam's pushing her away and looking at Niall with wide eyes.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Oh," Niall says then he drops the roses and runs out of the flat Liam's cries deaf to his own ears.</p><p>--<br/>When Liam and Niall have a misunderstanding and everyone takes Niall's side then Liam get's into a car crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Roses and Car Crashes

Niall Horan could possibly be the most happy person in the world right now. He's had a considerably good day. Liam texted him telling him he was officially going to break up with Danielle today and they were talking it out. He finally nailed the solo for a new song in the recording video today. And now he was ready to come home to his wonderful lboyfriend, have a nice warm dinner and eat.

Oh and have sex, but he doubts everyone would like to know that.

He was in such a good mood today he even dropped by the flower store to grab a dozen yellow roses, which for some odd reason were Liam's favorite. You wouldn't consider Liam a person who appreciates flowers looking at him and his buff stature and tough looking face (you also wouldn't guess he was gay). But meeting him you realize he's the softest most kind person. And yeah, it does sort of make sense that he appreciates yellow roses.

Walking into Liam's flat (which was practically his flat too he was there so often) he was practically humming with joy. That's until he see's a curly brown hair girl affectionately snogging with his boyfriend.

He couldn't actually see him fully-they were both tall but he saw his frame poking around her petite one. Suddenly Liam's pushing her away and looking at Niall with wide eyes.

Oh.

"Oh," Niall says then he drops the roses and runs out of the flat Liam's cries deaf to his own ears.

He literally runs the 2.1 miles to Harry and Louis's flat, and in the back of his mind he thinks this is probably the most exercise he's done in months. And the way his chest hurts he thinks he never wants to do that much exercise again. But then again he's probably hurting more from heartache then physical exertion.

Louis opens the door right before Niall's going to knock for the seventh time and Niall steps forward before Louis can say a word and he hears Louis make an 'umph' sound from catching Niall's weight.

"Niall?" Louis says he wraps one arm around him and leads the only slightly taller blond backwards until there sitting down on the couch.

"Niall what's wrong?" it's Zayn's voice sounding confused and worried, Niall hears padded loud clumsy feat hurry across the floor of the flat (Harry because Harry is the only one who can probably sound that noisy while walking).

"I-Liam…he kissed Danielle-"

"That bastard," Louis says letting go of Niall and standing up grabbing his jacket, "I'll go kick his fucki-"

"Louis no!" Niall says as Harry plops besides him and nuzzles into Nialls neck as he wraps his gangly long arms around Niall in a tight reassuring squeeze (Harry's always been the best hugger), "Please just stay with me?"

Louis scowls but nods and plops on the other side of Niall and Niall thinks in the back of his mind that he's in a Larry sandwich. And he would usually laugh and tell the rest his thoughts (even though it probably sounded a load more funny in his head) but instead he just buries his head into Louis's shoulder and sobs louder.

***  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Liam knows he shouldn't be driving this emotional, his mum use to tell him that when your upset it's almost worse than driving drunk.

But fuck, he had to get to Niall and just explain to him what just happened because Niall has it all wrong. He'd never do anything to hurt Niall.

He doesn't think he's ever screamed at Danielle before today…and he doesn't think he's ever screamed at anyone so harsh and with such words of hate.

And why did Niall come at the worse time?

Why did Niall come after Danielle through herself at him and as he wiggled and struggled to push her off?

He makes it to Harry and Louis's flat barely. (he makes at least a dozen wrong turns so it takes him about seven times longer than he usually would he could have walked her faster) And he knows this is exactly where Niall would go because Zayn's is farther away.

When the door is swung open after only two knocks he's met with someone else's fist.

Louis is screaming at him and Liam's so fucking emotional distraught he can hardly understand the jumble of words coming out of his mouth.

"Louis let me explain!" Liam's voice is quiet.

"Go to hell Liam! I've never seen him cry so fucking hard in his fucking life! You fucking disserve to die-you realize how fucking long he's been wanting to be with you and you just fucked it all up!"

In the back of his mind he thinks that's the most Louis has swore in one statement in his entire life and usually he'd comment about his language.

Instead he says nothing because he's just stunned and he has tears running down his face.

Harry comes out looking calm and somber, "I think you should go Liam."

"I…yeah okay," Liam mumbles than he fucking runs because he lost it all and does Niall know how much he's wanted to be with him since he saw the head of blond hair and the bright blue eyes. How he's always been embarrassed about the crush because no Niall would never love someone like Liam back because no one loves Liam back.

Danielle did-and Liam probably didn't even love her, he loved being with her.

He drives again and this time about ten times more distraught because he ruined it all and there's a red light which he abruptly stops at but the big truck behind him wasn't so fast and he's hit in the rear end and he's flying and then he's seeing black.

***  
Niall was finally asleep, poor guy cried himself to sleep and Louis tried to calm him down. It didn't work he never calmed down he just exhausted himself until his cries turned into snores.

"He looked distraught," comments Harry, "I sort of hope Niall gives him another chance."

"Are you insane," Louis says his voice hushed, "He cheated on him."

"Liam's never….been like that ebfore though. He's not the type," Zayn says.

"He technically cheated on Danielle with Niall," Harry comments.

"Yeah but Liam and Niall only kissed like once and Danielle hadn't spoken to him in a month. That relationship was down the drain…." Zayn murmurs looking as confused as Louis feels right now. Louis was equally as angry as confused to be honest.

"Or so we thought," Louis says feeling his phone start to buzz in his pocket.

"Hello this is the London Hospital your Louis Tomlinson emergency contact to Liam Payne?"

Louis feels his heart sink, "Y…yess?"

"We're afraid to tell you Liam Payne has been in a severe auto wreck, he didn't make it," Louis feels sick, "We're going to need you to come by and identify the body."

"Okay," Louis manages to say, "I'll be right over."

Louis hangs up the phone putting it back into the pocket of his joggers before looking up, "Liam's dead."

"That's not funny," Zayn presses, "You bastard I know your mad at him right now-"

"No," Louis says, "He's dead and they called me because I'm his emergency contact right after Niall. And Nialls asleep right now and they want me to identify the body."

"Okay," Harry says, "Lets go then and see it for ourselves."

"Should we wake up Niall?" Zayn asks grimly.

"No," Harry says, "Wait till be get back and we're all here we'll tell his mum and dad first and then tell Niall all together. You stay here Zayn make sue Niall stays alright?"

"Yeah…" Zayn agrees moving to go in the back bedroom right on the verge of tears.

For a few moments Louis just sits there trembling than he blurts, "Told him he should die, those were some of my last words. Told him he should go to hell."

"He knows you didn't mean it," Harry's voice is surprisingly calm and collected, "He knows you love him, now lets put this to rest and identify him okay? Maybe you can tell him your sorry."

"Okay," Louis agrees standing up on shaky legs and Harry grabs his elbow supporting him and walking him to the car and putting him in the passenger seat going as far as buckling him in before going to the drivers seat. 

He drives carefully and calmly and his face is blank showing almost no emotion. Louis had burst into tears while pulling out of the driveway.

"His mum use to always remind us not to drive while we were drunk or emotional…he drove while he was emotional you don't think this was ar-"

"It was an accident Louis, an accident. We can't blame ourselves."

Walking into the doors of the hospital and too the front desk was horrible and Louis finds himself gripping onto Harry and stumbling with him to the receptionist. Not caring if there were camera's around. He probably would have a picture taken and he expected shit from management in the future… Well then again there future was done wasn't it? Without Liam One Direction would fall apart. He was Daddy Direction. The responsible one.

The responsible one.

God…did he really cheat on Niall?

The more he thinks about it the more bullshit the statement sounded. Liam just wasn't like that. Him cheating on Danielle with Niall was different-so different. Danielle probably forced herself on him. He wouldn't put it past her she was a real bitch from the few times Louis spent time with her.

"Um…"Harry speaks "-we're here to identify Liam Payne?" 

"Oh you poor darlings," the lady at the front desk smiles kindly, "You look like absolute wrecks. We made a big mistake and we are so sorry. We tried to call you but you weren’t picking up your phone. Liam Payne is alive, very lucky. He got thrown out the front of his car window but somehow made it without any broken bones. A whole lot of scratches and bruises. But not bad enough to keep him overnight. He's free to leave as long as someone is here to take him. One of our interns accidently mistaked Liam for the other driver who unfortunately wasn't as lucky as Liam."

Liam is alive.

Liam is alive.

It's the first time Harry's cried since the news he lets out a sob of relief before turning and grabbing Louis in a tight hug, "He's alive," Harry murmurs on repeat, "He's alive."

"Can we see him," Louis turns to face the lady at the front desk keeping his arms tight around Harry.

"Yeah over there," she points to a room and Harry and Louis are rushing barely murmuring 'thank you' because they just needed to see that he's okay.

He opens the door and Liam looks up.

"What are you doing here?" he says lowly he has tears in his eyes and it looks like he's been crying for awhile. Probably about Niall.

Louis rushes forward and goes to hug Liam tight practically crawling onto his lap and sobbing into his shoulder in utter relief. He's really alive, "I'm sorry," he murmurs out, "Don't want you dead. Don't want you dead."

"We…we," Harry sounds like he's trying to keep composure," The other driver didn't make it and an intern must have called us and mistaked you as the one who didn't make it…we thought we were coming here to identify your body."

"Oh," Liam says, "Oh I'm so sorry Louis, I'm fine, a little sore."

"I'm sorry," Louis says, "I was horrible."

Harry steps forward and embraces them both in his long arms and the three just sit there and cry until they calm down to sniffles.

"I didn't want to kiss Danielle, I told her we were officially over and she just jumped on me and that girl had a grip on my shoulders," he chuckles a little but it has no humor as he pushes down the shoulder of his shirt to show bloody little marks that look like nail indents, "I finally pushed her off when Niall came in…I he hates me… He didn't come did he because he-"

"No," Harry says, "He fell asleep before we got the call, we wanted to identify you then tell him all together. Zayn's with him."

"Oh Zayn probably still thinks your dead," Louis says, "They said your free to leave, probably seeing you alive would do him some good."

Louis chuckles but has no humor.

"Could have died," Liam says, "Even though it's technically not my fault…the guy should have braked sooner apparently…um it still feels-"

"Don't," Harry chides, "It's not your fault now come on."

The three of them stumble out of the hospital clutching each other, "I don't think I can drive to be honest and neither do the two of you," Harry comments, "Gonna call a taxi."

The rest nod in appreciation.

When they come home Niall's still asleep and Zayn has tear tracks on his face and is sitting at the kitchen counter with a bottle of Vodka and a smoke (Louis shouldn't be so surprised Zayn always turns to alcohol when he's emotionally distraught) .

He stands up rushing to Liam and clutching onto him like a lifeline, "Thought you were dead."

"Made a mistake at the hospital, other guy didn't make it…"

That makes Zayn cry harder and Louis understands because they thought that guy was Liam, and oh god that feeling wa horrible social after how they left things.

"You didn't mean to kiss Danielle did you-she forced it on you?"

"Yeah."

"Wish I realized it after you left," and that puts him into a whole other round of sobs and Louis thinks it wasn't the smartest idea to leave him alone with Niall.

Once they calm down enough they usher them to the Harry and Louis's room where Niall's still sound asleep unaware of all the commotion that's went on the past few hours.

"Hey Nialler?" Harry carefully wakes him up, "Liam has some explaining?"

Liam ends up telling Niall the same thing he told everyone else and Niall thankfully believes him then asks why Liam's so bruised up. Liam explains the car crash leaving out the part where everyone thought he died. 

They end up going to sleep that night in the same bed curled around each other because everyone realizes just how precious each other were.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually really proud of this. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
